Marrowtale
by SpringStar001
Summary: There's a story, about a girl who vanished. Some people said she was taken, others said she was murdered, and then there are those who say she fell into Mt. Ebott. But, that's impossible because there has never once been someone to fall into that mountain. If she did somehow fall into that place, shes the first and probably the last... "Frisk wake up this is just a bad dream..."


_They say when you climb to the top of this mountain… you die._

 _So why did you?_

 _Was it fate?_

 _Or something different?_

 _Did you…_

 _...want to…._

 _...die…?_

My eyes flew open. At first, I thought I was dead… then as reality hit me, I realized I wasn't. No, I wasn't dead… but suspended in a tank filled with water. I opened and closed my mouth only just realizing the mask held tight around my head. Scared and shaking I attempted to pull it off, kicking my feet as if I was being suffocated. After failing a let out an inaudible scream, pounding on the glass. Before I could think the tank… it exploded… I fell lifelessly to the ground, hearing glass crunch beneath me, and feeling the shards worming their way through my skin. The mask on my face hit the ground making a loud cracking sound in my skull… the sound of bone shattering under pressure. I wailed to the feeling of my nose being snapped. My hands tried to find their way to the ground to push me up. Finally, I pushed myself up, glass shards now wedged into the palms of my pale hands. They flew to my face pushing on the mask as if a dog in a muzzle. Finally I let out a shaky sigh as it fell to the ground, and watched as blood puddled after it. I looked at my hands attempting to pull glass from them. Then I went to stand, but the feeling in my legs was lost in seconds. I came falling forward back towards the glass. This time I could feel a large shard slice through my side like air. I let out a pained cry, struggling to sit back up.

* * *

"Sans, pass me the wrench. Sans?," I turned towards him, expecting to see him napping only to find him in tears clutching his side ", Sans!? What's wrong!?" His health that was already low from his mindlessness, was slowly dropping. He spoke softly, his voice pained.

"..g...irl…" I tilted my head then watched as his arm raised a pointing finger to the door. It clicked in my head, and I rushed to stand. Picking up the small skeleton I rushed out of the room and towards her. I pushed the door open and my eyes took in the sight. I looked around and softly set Sans down, he must have passed out… The girl just now realizing that I had burst into the room, looked up. Blood pooled around her grossly mixing with the blue liquid. I approached and just as I had expected, her eye flared beautifully.

"Get… away!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. I flinched expecting the worse, but her magic gave a weak flicker before fizzing out. She fell forward still holding her side. Her body was much too weak to be dealing with as strong of an energy she now had. I let out a relieved sigh and picked the small girl up. Her scarred body hanging lifelessly in my arms. She seemed so fragile, it was as if she might die with one bad touch, just like the day he brought her to me.

I clicked violently at my keyboard. My eyes moving along with the words on the screen. _It's been hours where the hell is he?_ I sighed stopping to rub my eye socket, pushing my glasses up. As if planned I heard the bone head burst through the door. I stood sliding my desk chair back and turning to leave my office. I listened as the door slammed I quickly felt that there was something wrong and rushed up to the main floor.

I huffed as I reached the last step, we really needed to put a elevators in this damn building. I walked through the door and turned. My eyes must have been playing tricks on me. I looked over the image as if, if I looked away for a second it would vanish. Sans looked up at me, it looked as if he had been crying. He held close to a human child, a young girl bleeding profusely.

"Sans?"

"W-we have to help her Doc…"

"Sans you know I ca-"

"Goddamn it Gaster! Please, just help me save her!" I flinched, he had never spoken to me like that, let alone called his own father by his own last name. I nodded and approached him. He was shaking, and holding the child as if she would vanish. I went to take her from him, and his eyes flared up. I pulled away quickly watching him. His eyes calmed and he looked regretful at me.

"Sorry…" He mumbled, loosening his grip on the girl. I softly took her from him, she seemed no older than 7 maybe 8. She had auburn hair, and pale white skin, she looked like a ghost. Her hair was sticky with blood, and her back must have been broken. I looked at Sans and shook my head.

"There's nothing I can do… I'm sorry Sans." He pounded his fist on the ground.

"There must be something! You're the royal scientist, so fix her!" I shuddered, he had never been this angry.

"Well there is one thing." I looked down at the child, her breath frail.

"Then do it!" He demanded.

"Sans It's never been done before I don't even know if it'll work!" I yelled back, careful not to hurt the already dieing child.

"I don't care just do it! I'll do anything, so just save her! Save… just save her… please dad…" Tears now freshly decorated his cheek bones. I sighed, and looked down at the girl.

"We can try to fuse her soul with a monster's… Problem is I don't think there are many willing volunteers to such an unknown thing."

"I'll do it…"

"What?" I looked up at Sans. He held his bright glowing soul out.

"No, I am not risking my own sons life for a human!"

"If you don't do this I'll never forgive you! I promise I won't die, now save her…" I stared at him for what seemed like minutes, but in reality only a few second crawled by. I Sighed and nodded waving him to follow me down into the lab.

I hooked the child up to as many fluids as I could, as I filled the tank. The child's soul was already more than halfway gone. If I was to save her I would have to either sacrifice most of Sans soul, meaning his life, or half his soul and a fragment from mine. I sighed and continued to fill the tank with liquid magic mixed with DT. If I put a almost complete monster soul in a full tank of Determination, it would melt, so I had to compromise and make a mixture of magic and DT. Sans who was waiting in a hospital gown, watched me as I filled another tank.

"What's that one for?" He asked leaning back on the table he was on. I looked at him then turned back to the blue liquid.

"You." I responded after a minute.

"Huh, why?"

"Sans your body won't be stable with half a soul for a while, if I did the calculations correct. So to sustain your body and soul I must suspend you in magic… or you'll die." he didn't seem all to concerned, after awhile he said something in a hushed voice.

"I trust ya…" I looked at him in the corner of my eye. A small smile on my face, I couldn't let him down. I couldn't let a helpless child die.

After a while of silence, I finished the tanks. I looked at Sans and sighed. He looked up at me with a smile, the child's hand held softly in his. I wondered why he felt as if he had to protect her. Did she remind him of Papyrus, or himself? Did something happen before she became hurt? I shook my head and pushed my glasses up.

"Are you sure?'

"When ain't I doc?" He gave me a smile, I returned it weakly and then informed him to lay down. He looked up at me, I could see that he was scared.

"Sans this is going to hurt…"

"I know, just don't worry. I promised ya right, dad?" I nodded, and looked at his soul.

"Love ya…" he whispered just as I began.

I tried to keep my hands from shaking, but his blood curdling screams made me want to stop. He was already so weak… I felt tears roll down my cheek bone, watching him in so much pain. He began to beg me to stop, screaming and crying. But if I were to stop then he and the child would end. He looked at me, his eyes pleading.

"Dad! Ahh! Please… stop it! I-it hurts!" I shook my head and continued. I repeated in my head that if I stopped he would die, they would die. After what seemed like forever he passed out, I neatly finished the separation of half his soul. Quickly setting it in magic before rushing to put him in his own tank. After I checked vitals and knew for sure he was stable I sighed and returned to the half soul and the child. Halving a soul, hurt a shit tone… but fusing magic and Determination… was going to feel 10x worse. I sighed before pulling her slowly fading piece of soul. I began. The child eyes instantly flew open. They were a sweet buttercup yellow, that went beautifully with her hair. She looked at me scared and then as if she was on fire she began to scream. Louder, higher, more painfully than Sans. She attempted to pull away, though wordless screaming for it to stop. There souls began to fuse, it was amazing. It twisted and turned together, and I wondered how this would affect the child physically. I had expected the souls to completely refuse each other, but to have come to this outcome… was almost like defying the laws of physics. Determination and Magic were not expose to fuse, no this was impossible, and yet I was doing it.

"You're doing great… just stay determined…" It pained me to see just a young thing twist and writhe in pain. I felt the need to sometime stroke her hair and whisper encouragement to her. After all this child would never be the same after doing such a thing. I could have, to put it simply, ruined this girl's life. To think she would never be fully accepted by humans and or monsters. She would either end up being looked up to as something new, or thrown away for something unnatural. I felt like crying, I felt like stopping. I was doing something horrible to a little girl. I should have declined, I should have pressed harder to get Sans to agree… but I had never seen him in such agony.

My eyes snapped up as the child started spitting out mutters. She seemed to be completely lost, in shock from the amount of pain her tiny body was undergoing. How the hell was she still awake after so long, it had to have been at least an hour since I started to fuse her and Sans souls… and yet she remained completely awake. At first it seemed like her eyes were burning my image into her mind. She probably thought she was being tortured, but who wouldn't? Now she was mumbling, incoherent word. She was crying her face mixed with pain and memory. Her soul would shake and threaten to break, her voice turning from helpless screams to words. Hours seemed to pass, watching her. Then her bound hand grabbed onto my lab coat. I looked down, still trying to maintain my magic. Her voice chimed, my eyes flicking back to her.

"D-daddy… wh...where are y-ou?" I stared at her. Not knowing what to say to comfort the girl.

"...I'm right here…" A weak smile spread on her face, before a boom of magic flew through her body sending a blinding light through the room. I stumbled back, hitting the floor with a hard thud. I let out a pained yelp as the pain shot up my back. I took a deep breath, fixing my glasses and fumbling to stand. My eyes rested on the girl, the wounds were slowly healing, and her rest seemed peaceful. Her new soul gave violent flicks, it too knew it should not exist, despite its unstable state it stayed together almost as if someone was holding it together. I mindlessly looked at Sans. Question was how was this going to effect the two of them. They share half a soul, meaning they are connected. If I'm correct this means they have the compacity to share lincked feeling, and maybe even thoughts. Though I wouldn't know until the two were awake. The idea of my son being an experiment was unbearable, as long as she holds his soul I won't let anyone touch her. Though she is neither human nor monster… She could have powers one couldn't imagine.

I unknowingly touched the glass, my eyes watching her soul struggle to hold. Whatever was to happen she was now my responsibility. _Damn it Sans… why must you be such a pain?_

I chuckled and looked at him. My nervous smile turned into regret, his screams and pleas echoed and mocked me.

* * *

I could feel my warm breath pass my dry lips. My eyes remained closed, to tired to open them. I heard the hushed sound of talking, maybe in another room. Beneath me a soft cushion, and wrapped in warmth. I moved my hand, surprised at first that I could move. It moved through what felt like blankets, and found its way into the cold air. I slowly opened my eyes to be greeted with a shallow darkness that filled the room. A small beep filled the air, a familiar sound. And I felt the feeling of a needle under my skin. My hand traveled to the spot I once bled, touching it made me flinch in pain. But despite the burning feeling, it was neatly covered and felt better than when I had received it. I lifted my hand infront of my face. It felt like someone had put bricks on my arm. I looked at it, covered in bandages, hiding the ugly scars that covered them, and the new ones that mocked my skin. I mindlessly touched my face, my nose sore and swollen. Some bandages placed neatly in areas. My hair was pulled back into what seemed to be a braid. I put my hand over my left eye, it felt odd. I could still see, and move it but it felt weird… something I couldn't explain. I could easily close just that eye, before this I could never wink… let alone hold one eye closed without straining the other to stay open. This was indeed new, and very odd to feel. That wasn't the only difference either. My chest felt lighter, and easily rose, my heart beat was almost like listening to the sound of music. New feelings flooded my mind and soul, they seemed like mine but felt like someone else's. I was worried and missing something or someone. I was sad and wanted to sleep. I wanted… ketchup? I scrunched my eyebrows together. Never have I once wanted ketchup before. No I like sweets, and ice cream. My favorite food was spaghetti- I mean… what did I mean? Confusion flooded my mind, then a slight feeling of surprise that I knew was not mine. I suddenly wanted pie… What was happening? Did I hit my head to hard when I… when I… Tears streamed off my skin and dropped to the cloth beneath me. I touched a hand to the river that streamed off my face. I wiped them away and sat up, my body did not like this action. My head became dizzy, and I felt sick. I pressed my hand over my eye hoping this would soothe the throbbing in my head. I looked around the darkness of the room. The subtle beep came from some sort of heart monitor, one I had never seen before. It depicted a red and blue… upside down heart? I went to stand, instantly falling forward.

My heart gave a lurch, a feeling that I knew could not be mine. I laid there a second taking in air as best I could. It felt like an anxiety attack, I clutched at my chest, the person's feelings not calming. I sat up struggling to take in breath, my body feeling this person overwhelming worry. I sat there trying to calm myself but it didn't work. Minutes flew by and the sound of footsteps was almost unnoticed by me. I leaned back onto the bed I was once on, still trying to find a regular breath pattern. A door behind me flew open, the footsteps grew closer. I closed my eyes tight, expecting someone horrible to scold me for getting out of bed. The sound of a relieved sigh filled the room and my pounding heart began to slow. I gasped for a finally full breath.

"You're awake…Thank Asgor you're okay" I opened my eyes… This wasn't a normal hospital was it? I began to shake. At that moment I saw the exact same fear I had in this person's eyes. But, then it vanished.

"Hey don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Sans, can you tell me your name?" Sans, that name was familiar… I nodded, and took a breath before speaking.

"I-I'm Frisk…" Sans smiled. He looked to be about 14, but he had on a lab coat. He pushed up his glasses somehow shutting his eye sockets with a wide smile. My heart felt lighter and I weakly smiled back.

"Can you stand?"

"I-I don't know…"

"No problem, here lend me a hand." He held a boney hand. I hesitantly took it and slowly began to be pulled up on shaky legs. Once somewhat standing he let go of my hand. Uh-oh… Within meer second my legs turned into noodles. Sans hurried to catch me, before I fell down, again. I pushed him away and tried again, but the same result. I did it again, Sans backed up his eyes looked like he was watching torture. Despite that I did it again, I refused his help, and gained a large bruise at the base of my back. Despite this, again I tried. I could feel tears roll off my face. Finally I fell the last time and pounded my fists on the ground. I let out a defeated cry, forgetting the skeleton Sans still stood watching my charade.

"I think someone needs a pick me up." Sans patted my head before turning around and kneeling.

"Come on, I'sa promise I won't drop ya." I hesitated before grabbing onto his shoulders. He pushed up my legs and held his arms beneath them, before standing up careful not to drop me.

"You good up there kiddo?" I gave a small yes, then he grabbed the IV stand I was still connected to and started walking towards the door.

"Wh-where are we going?" I muttered my eyes flinching and closing as we walking out into what seemed to be a hallway, filled with bright lights.

"I'mma takin you to the doc, so he can do a check up. Now that you're 'wake, he has'ta do some check ups."

"Hmm, w-what kind of check ups?" I asked, obvious I was a bit nervous.

"Nothin much, just gots'ta make sure you're doin good." I nodded and said a soft ok. For some reason I felt like I could trust him. I felt safe with him, and I wondered why he was so nice to me. I rested my head on his shoulder and looked around curiously. I read several different nameplate to room, one was South Lab, another Restoration 3, and others that were hard to say like Polarizability Research. I read as many as I could but the most curious ones were the ones that said Playroom, Nursery, Sleeptime Lab, and one that had a piece of paper over it that spelled out in childish hand writing Sans and Paps. I tapped Sans shoulder, making him come to a stop as I pointed to the playroom door.

"Huh, oh the ol' playroom?"

"W-why is it here?" Sans chuckled and walked towards the door, pushing it open and taking a few steps in.

"This is my brother Papyrus and my playroom. We would often stay at the lab 'cuz the ol' man workin so much. Tibia honest I don't really use it anymore, only Papy does."

"Oh, s-so the name on the paper over there is your brothers. W-what's that room?" Sans went silent. I tapped his shoulder, he flinched and turned his head.

"Heh, that rooms just an ol' storage room now. Come on I'a keep da doc wait'n he'll be pis-" Sans coughed his face turned a light shade of blue. "-I mean he'll a be mad…" I looked curiously at the now lightly shaded blue Sans, from where I sat on his back. He gave a small chuckle before turning on his heel and leaving the room, closing the door softly behind him.

We followed the hallway to a door marked with the room name 'Head Doctor'. Sans gave a small knock on the door, for a second it was quiet , he knocked again. From behind the door the sound of stuff falling and glass breaking could clearly be heard. Sans was laughing by the time the door actually was open. My eyes traveled up from Sans face to a taller skeleton. I felt my heart quicken. Sans looked confused, why, I was unsure. The taller skeleton looked down at Sans and at me.

"Hello there." He muttered obviously a bit nervous.

"Heya doc, look who's finally up. Thought you might wanna have a look, ya know make sure everythins ait'" He smiled.

"Yes of course, thank you Sans. One second, let me grab some things." he stepped back into the room. A few more shuffling sounds before the half awake skeleton came back out closing the door behind him.

"Infirmary right?" Sans asked following after.

"Yes, all my medical equipment is in there. Though I'm not quite sure if monster medical tools are the same as a human's." The man put a hand to his chin, his face full of thought. Sans shrugged and let out a 'i don't know' sound.

"Right in here then." We stopped at a room, the man opening it and gesturing us to go ahead in. Sans brought me in and set me down on a hospital bed. The room looked like a regular check up room, and one for small children. Seeing all the toys made my eyes sparkle a bit. Sans watched me from a rolly chair smiling as he noticed my eyes going over the different things in the room. The taller skeleton was typing something on an old computer, every now and again looking at notes on a clipboard. After a few minutes he stood and sent me a soft smile.

"My name is Dr. Gaster, I suppose you have already met my son Sans. So what is your name small one?" I nervously looked at Sans, he gave me a small smile and lazily nodded his head. I turned back to Sir Gaster.

"I-I'm Frisk…" I said softly my gaze shifting every now and again.

"Well it's nice to meet you Frisk. Let's see what's going on with you then." It was odd how much he acted like the several doctor I would often see. Then I wondered where I was, this was far from a real hospital, and these people weren't humans.

"This may feel weird so stay as still as you can." I tuned back in, I was laid back and the Sir Gaster was trying to explain what he was doing. Sans without my notice reached for my hand, I turned my head and saw he was sleeping? I turned back to Sir Gaster. I felt my chest grow lighter and knitted my eyebrows together in confusion. Before me a little light began to shine. In a few seconds a small upside down heart appeared… but it wasn't mine, it couldn't have been mine. The one that the Doctor was now examining was upside down and blue, with a small mix of red swirled in.

"This is your soul," He began to explain. I looked over at Sans who was now sitting awake, looking at my soul. Regret washed over me, and I felt bad like I had ruined something.

"W-why does i-it look like that?" I asked softly looking deeply into the bright blue. Sir Gaster looked at Sans who turned his head, the lights of his eyes gone. Sir Gaster cleared his throat and continued to do examinations. After a few minutes the small blue and red heart disappeared back into my chest. I sat up and watched Gaster get things. He ignored the question and turned around with a soft smile.

"Let's see, I guess I should do some blood tests. First let's see how well you can walk." He held out his and. I looked at it and shook my head. He looked confused.

"Uh yeah, doc she can't really walk…" Sans muttered rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, I see. Okay let's find out what's wrong. Here," he lifted me up which surprised me ten held my arms as he lowered my small feet to the ground. I felt the cold floor on them, my legs shook, but he held tight to my arms.

"Okay, I won't let go, but try to walk forward for me." I nodded and attempted to lift my leg, it felt like bricks were strapped to the bottom of my feet. My legs visibly shook, my back started to hurt from this. I shook my head and looked up at him. He sighed and lifted me back up to set me on the bed. I felt tears roll off my face. Sans ,who was reading something, his head snapped up quickly, he gave a small sigh and patted my head.

"Hey it's okay kiddo, just 'cuz ya can't walk now don't mean ya won't later. Don't worry my ol'man will fix ya up." I looked at Sans and shook my head. The feeling of being sorry washed over me which ended up making me cry more. Just to calm me down Sir Gaster gave me a piece of candy and continued to do his check up. He did the basic stuff, then asked me to open my eyes as wide as I could. He stopped for a second, looking at Sans then back at me.

"M-my eyes felt weird all day…" I said softly. Sir Gaster shined a flashlight in it, making my eyes hurt. Then he pondered something, then he nodded as if he figured it out. He turned to Sans, who looked up at him curiously.

"Sans use your magic."

"Huh, why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine." Sans sighed then his left eye flared into a beautiful blue aura. Then the aura appeared in front of my face, to be more precise, my left eye. Sans looked at me, as did Gaster. Only one of Sans' eyes glew, the other was black. I looked over to a small mirror, as if I thought I would find something different. And I did, this wasn't right at all. I had the same blue aura in my left eye. I pulled my legs and got closer to the mirror, my eye was a beautiful shade of blue as for my right one, it was still the buttercup yellow I grew up with. I looked at Gaster confused. What was happening to me? Where was I?


End file.
